


Home is North

by EndlessMidnightSky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Delta and Epsilon help him, Hurt/Comfort, Omega is creepy, Theta is like a lost child, sad and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessMidnightSky/pseuds/EndlessMidnightSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 12.</p>
<p>Theta's harmless questioning brings about the revelation that, as a memory of Epsilon's (who was not function during the time of the Meta) he does not realise North is dead. Naturally, this does not go down well with the smallest fragment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is North

**Author's Note:**

> So some people have been saying how maybe the memories of the AI (Delta, Theta etc) in Epsilon wouldn’t have memories of the Meta incident as Epsilon was in storage at the time and so Theta would not know that North was dead.
> 
> I, personally, do not agree with this as although Epsilon was not present at North’s murder, he is very much aware of what happened in and around that time due to others telling him and therefore the AI fragment memories would also know.
> 
> But it was too good an opening, so I wrote this.

'We're going to go back eventually, right?'

Delta and Epsilon barely looked up from the intel they had collected from the last base they had infiltrated. It was late at night and Carloina was sleeping nearby, leaving the AIs to look over what they had found.

The smallest fragment clearly had other concerns.

'Back where?' Epsilon asked.

'To the Reds and the Blues,' Theta replied. 'And Washington. We can't leave them here when we go home.'

‘“Home” is a rather subjective term, Theta,’ Delta put in, closing down the data bank he had been flicking through. ‘It implies a more permanent residence which holds a significant bond for the people who reside there. I do not believe we have a home at present.’

'Oh.' The purple AI looked downtrodden for a moment, then he brightened again. 'So home is with North? I have a bond with him, right? And until I had to come with you to help Carolina, I had a permanent residence in his mind.'

Carolina’s even breathing was the only sound that could be heard for a very long time.

Epsilon closed down the intel and stood up.

'Theta,' he started. 'You do know… Ah… No, you wouldn't, would you?'

'Know what?' Theta asked.

'Delta, could he know?' Epsilon asked, turning to the green AI.

'It is highly unlikely, Epsilon,' the other replied. 'As you are aware, we are only memories of the fragments we were and as we are your memories and you were out of commission during the time of the Meta, we have no knowledge of any events that transpired between the time you were removed from Agent Washington and your reactivation, courtesy of Caboose.'

'Right. So how come you know about-'

'It was a simple matter of putting the pieces together. I am no longer with Agent York and I know he would not have given me up, therefore something must have happened to him, and since Agent Carolina's emotions become significantly more melancholy on the occasions that he is mentioned, it was quite clear what that happening was.'

Theta moved closer.

'What are you saying?' he asked. 'York's hurt? How badly? Bad enough that he can't be helping us, right? And what about North? Is he hurt as well? Can't we go-'

'Theta, stop,' Epsilon commanded, resting his hand on the smaller AI's shoulder.

Theta looked up at him, the childish trust radiating off him silently begging for reassurance. Reassurance Epsilon couldn’t give him.

'Both North and York are dead. The Meta killed them to steal their AIs and enhancements.'

In the silence that followed, Epsilon almost wished for the screaming and crying he’d thought would come.

'But North said he would look after me.' Theta had never sounded so young.

'And I have no doubt that he did so until his last breath. But Carolina told me that he was set up, not that any of the Freelancers stood much of a chance against the Meta anyway.'

'We are sorry, Theta.'

The two AIs watched their third member carefully as his form flickered.

'He said he wouldn't separate us…' The words were little more than a whisper. 'I trusted him.'

'He did not break your trust. As a fragment, you were forcibly removed and taken from him when he was already dead,' Epsilon said.

Theta flickered again.

'Theta, perhaps you should log off for a time while you process-'

'I trusted him!'

Both AI startled at the sudden outburst.

'He said he wouldn't pull me, he _promised!_ And now he’s left me and broken everything he said?’

'It was not his choice to-'

'Why did I trust him? Why did he make me trust him if he was only going to do this?! I shouldn't have… Should never have…'

He dropped to his knees and if AI had the capability to produce tears, they would have been dripping beneath his small helmet.

Epsilon and Delta stood struck, unsure of what to do. How to help their brother.

A darker figure appeared next to the sobbing AI and placed a hand on the other’s head.

Theta looked up, only to scramble back with panicked cries of ‘No, no! Go away! North!’

Epsilon flickered out and reappeared between Theta and the new arrival.

'Get out,' he snapped. 'You're the last thing we need here.'

'He is angry, and with all right,' Omega replied calmly. 'He was betrayed-'

'He was not. Leave him the fuck alone.' With a wave of his hand, Omega disappeared and Epsilon turned back to find Delta rather awkwardly comforting Theta who was repeating North's name quietly to himself.

'Is he alright?' he asked.

'Judging from his current state and severe fluctuation in his processors, I would have to say no,' Delta admitted.

Epsilon crouched down and put both his hands on Theta’s shoulders.

'Theta, listen,' he began. 'We might not know exactly what happened to North and since we know no one who was was present when he was killed, it is likely that we never will. But he was killed, Theta. Of that, we are certain, which means it was outside his control that you were taken from him. Now we have some memories of your time with him. Did he ever give any indication that he would do anything like willingly abandon you?'

There was a long moment of silence, finally broken by a very small “No.”

'Right. And remember how he refused to pull you after you let on that it scared you? Even when it kept him awake?'

A small nod.

'North never abandonned you, Theta. He cared for you very much and if he was still alive, no doubt your fragment would still be with him.'

Silence fell again, but this time it was less filled with quiet whimpers.

'You really think so?' Theta finally asked.

'Yes. And you are me right now, so you know that I do.'

Theta nodded and buried his head in his arms.

'He's gone…'

Epsilon sat down and wrapped one arm around Theta’s shoulders. Delta mimicked the position on the other side.

'He is. And we can't bring him back, but we can remember him and that's one of the strongest things we have. It's what I am, essentially.'

Theta raised his head slightly.

'Could memories of him bring him back? Like you did with me and Delta?' he asked, a touch of childish hope in his tone.

But Epsilon had to shake his head with a sigh.

'He wasn't an AI, Theta. And even if he was, he wasn't a fragment. I don't think I can bring back anyone other than the Alpha's fragments. I'm sorry.'

'Unfortunately, you are correct, Epsilon,' Delta put in. 'The memories you have of us other fragments are largely to do with the fact that we were once a single entity, an entity which Agent North, and the other Freelancers-'

'Delta.'

The memory of the logic fragment fell silent as Theta’s head disappeared back under his arm and he flickered again.

'I miss him.'

'Yeah, I got that, Kiddo,' Epsilon said quietly, saying nothing when the other stifled a sob.

'Gonna log off,' he mumbled.

'Alright. Delta or I will be along soon to make sure you're okay.'

With a last nod, Theta’s form flickered and disappeared and the two remaining AI dropped their arms and looked at each other.

'It will take time before he is able to fully comprehend this tragedy,' Delta said. 'I recommend we keep a close watch on him until we are sure he can function without the risk of disruption'

'Yeah, no shit. And we'll keep the others away from him as well. They'll only make it worse for him.'

'Agreed.'

They didn’t go back to the intel that night and Delta soon logged off to keep Theta company while Epsilon looked up at the dark sky, barely seeing the scattered stars, and remembering.


End file.
